Enterprises generally deploy Information Technology (IT) infrastructure for their employees or users to access enterprise IT applications. Advances in technology in terms of communication, mobility, modem end point devices, etc., have changed enterprise-level IT needs of employees or users for accessing the enterprise IT applications. In an enterprise, different users may have different IT needs with respect to the type of device, the type of network connection, the type of operating system, and the like, depending on their job roles, working habits, and such. The enterprise provides tools, services and policies as a part of IT infrastructure to cater to the diverse needs of the users. In order to define the tools, the services and the policies that can be provided to different users, the users are grouped or segmented together in multiple user segments depending on similarities in their needs. The segmentation of users and the provisioning of IT infrastructure specific to each of the user segments have a positive impact on users' working experience and productivity.